Second Chance
by snheetah
Summary: He knew that he messed up in the first place, but all he wants is a second chance.


**I**** don't own the Simpsons**

**Hey everybody! This is my first Simpsons story that I have wrote and I hope that everyone here is in character and stuff. I know we are waaaay past Valentine's Day but hey, love is everyday.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

*** The star is a quote that indicates that my wonderful cousin helped me with it.**

* * *

Everything had to be perfect. It just had to be. He felt like he was so lucky to get a second chance from such a wonderful young woman. He had forgotten how long it had been since they had lost contact with one another and he wished it hadn't been that way. There was so much they needed to catch up on.

_Why did I have to be so stupid and offend her like that_? he thought. Everything had been absolutely perfect until he decided to spoil it with a degrading comment that hurt his girlfriend's feelings. Well, this time it was going to be different. It was Valentine's Day and he was going to do everything he could to make it the perfect day for her.

Heck, he thought that she was perfect for him. She was different, sure, but so was he. He let out a sigh and grabbed his collar with his index finger. _Why is it so hot in here_? he thought. His hand made its way into his pocket, making sure that the little black box was still there. He knew that he needed to relax. What was the worst that could happen? Was she going to turn him down? Then again, how could she? He knew that she was delighted to meet with him again.

This all had started from one phone call:

_"Hello?"_ she said through the phone.

_"Hey, it's me_," he said. At that moment, he felt like she was going to hang up on him, but she didn't.

_"How have you been? Long time no talk_," she replied.

He hit his forehead when she said that. He didn't know himself why he had lost contact with her either. He felt too embarrassed to talk to her after what he had said and what he was about to do. Her distress had haunted him to this day.

_"Yeah sorry 'bout that_." He felt like such a fool saying that but he didn't know what else.

_"But I'm glad you still have my phone number," _she replied.

_Just cut to the chase _he told himself. "_Would you like to meet with me tomorrow_?" he blurted out.

There was a long silence at the end of the line and he thought that he had blown his chance with her once again. _Please say yes, please say_ _yes_,_ please say yes, please say yes_ he mentally begged, hoping that she was hearing his desperate pleas.

_"For Valentine's Day_?' she asked him, _"how sweet, I would love to_."

His eyes widened when she said that. That's what he was he was hoping for her to say. He was trying to be sweet and show her that he wasn't the type of man to hurt her like he accidentally did before.

_"Uh…G-g-great," _he stuttered, _"I don't have a restaurant reserved or anything but if you would like to do that, that's fine with me."_

_"Oh don't worry about that," _she said, _"as long as I am with a friend, that's more important than a restaurant."_

_A_ friend? he thought. Well, at least that was something than being nothing. _"Great. Eight o'clock at my place?"_

_"Perfect, see you then_."

Then they hung up.

Now he was waiting. He looked at the clock on the wall and it read seven fifty-nine. _One more minute_ he thought and he felt really nervous. He wiped his hand to his sides to wipe off the sweat. "I need some water," he said to himself and went behind the counter and filled an icy gulped down the cold liquid but that didn't seem to help either.

_Knock, knock_

His head whipped to the right and looked at the door. She was here and he began to feel nervous again. _Just relax _he told himself as he walked to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and hesitated to open the door. _Just do it _he thought and tightening his hand around the doorknob, he flung the door open. He looked down and there she was, looking up and smiling at him like the first time when they met.

"Hello," she greeted him with a smile.

"I'm so glad you could make it," he immediately said. He clenched his hand into a fist when he said that sentence. He felt like it made him sound too desperate. _Keep it together _he told himself.

"Me too," she answered. "I don't have anyone around Springfield but I'd rather share it with you."

That sentence made him smile. Hopefully her feelings for him hadn't completely disappeared after the things he had said to her. He was going start over and overlook the imperfections that she had. He hoped she would be able to do the same. "Come on in," he said as he stepped to the side and she walked inside. She walked over to a seat at the table and sat down. He followed after her and sat across from her.

"Oh before we begin," he said and got up from his seat, "would you like anything to drink?"

"Oh no thank you," she replied with a smile, "I am fine. Just sit down and relax." When he did that, there was an instant silence that he felt dragged on for too long. "So," her beautiful voice broke the silence, "what would you like to do tonight?"

He hadn't expected her to ask such a question. He did not have an idea of where they wanted to go in the first place. "What do you suggest?" he asked her.

She only shrugged her shoulders. "I am not sure. This is the first time that I have been out of the house on Valentine's Day."

_Wow_ he thought. _This is my first time out on Valentine's Day too_. _Stop making it so hard on yourself and pick something already_ he scolded himself. "How about a movie, a dinner, and then I know this special place where we can go."

He saw her eyes brighten at his proposition. "Sure," she said, "sounds like fun."

"I didn't have the chance to check out the movies that are playing but-"

"That's fine," she interrupted him, "we can go to the movies under one condition."

"Yes?" he asked.

"We walk there together," she said as she got up from her seat and stood in front of him. She placed her hands on her hips and teasingly said, "we have a lot of catching up to do mister."

He laughed at her comment and nervously placed a hand at the back of his neck. _Just don't screw it up _he told himself. He cleared his throat and extended his arm towards her. "Shall we go?"

She chuckled and grabbed his arm with her hand, "we shall." With that, the two of them left the tavern and walked into the night. There were no people or cars about. Just the two of them and he enjoyed it.

He would have enjoyed it more if they were talking. They had turned a corner once they left the tavern and there was nothing but silence between them. _Come on you idiot say something to her. She is here, just say something_. As he was about to open his mouth and speak, she beat him to it.

"So how have you been overall?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Oh business as usual," he replied, "just me an' the fellas." _Yeah way to start a great conversation, you dummy_ he scolded himself. "What about you?" he asked and looked at her

"Well I have been trying to find a job," she explained, "it has been a little bit difficult due to some of my..." she paused for a little while and then said, "qualifications."

"I am sure you will find a good job," he told her, "anyone will be lucky to hire you."

"Do you really think so?" she asked him.

"I know so," he replied in a tender voice, "a beautiful and smart woman like you deserves all the good things in the world."

She slightly blushed at his comment. Then again, ever since they had broken up she had missed his endearing comments that he gave her, aside from the comments that offended her.

"So here we are," he said when they arrived to the cinema. "I don't know if the movies here will be any good but, hey, we can watch whatever movie you wish."

She looked at the list of movies but none of them seemed to interest her. Her eyes moved from the list of movies and looked up at him. "I am so sorry," she said.

_What did I do wrong now_? he thought. _Did I say something I shouldn't have said_? "No need to apologize," he told her, "I'm the one that should apologize."

She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh I didn't?" he said, "well what's wrong?"

A small smile made it's way on her red lips and she tapped her chin with her index finger. "Well I have been thinking about something. Remember that you said about this special place you were taking me after dinner?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well, I want to go to that special place first," she told him.

_Wow _he thought _that was fast. _"Then that's where we shall go," he told her as she grabbed his arm and walked together.

_I wonder where he is taking me _she thought. He had been such a romantic with her since their last time together. He had proposed and she couldn't believe what a wonderful surprise that had been. She had never had such luck with men before and ever since he had come along, he made her feel special. _I should have given him another chance _she thought as she looked at the pavement that they walked on. _He apologized but I was just too surprised to hear him say such a joke to me__. I know he meant no harm. _She wanted to strike up a conversation, but she didn't know what to say to him at the moment.

He was dying for her to say something. Anything, just so he could hear her beautiful voice. "So how has life been overall?" he mentally rolled his eyes at the question that he made, but it was better to talk about something than walk in silence.

"Well," she began, "my friend is going to get married next month so that is something that I am looking forward to."

"That's...great," he added after a slight pause.

"She asked me to invite you," she added, "I had told her about us before..." her voice stopped when she thought about the time of his slightly degrading jokes, resulting in her telling him to get out. She had felt like such a fool for telling him that. She never forgot how he looked like when she kicked him out and how she had wished to turn back the time to make him come back.

He felt something struck him on the chest. She had introduced him to some of her friends, and he hadn't done that with his. Why? Because he felt ashamed of her? Just then, he couldn't take it anymore. He stopped walking, grabbed her hands and looked at her straight in the eyes.

*****"I wish I could put into words how sorry I am for the jokes I made last time we saw each other," he squeezed her feminine hands as he said this, "I don't know what got into me. I think I was terrified, because my wildest dreams were coming true and I'm not used to wonderful things happening to me. My life has been average, normal. Then you came along, and you're anything but average. I couldn't believe my luck, and I think I sabotaged my own happiness because I was scared."

From the sudden shock that she received, her eyes softened, and her red lips titled into a small smile. "Oh Moe," was all she could say, feeling touched at his wonderful words.

"What I'm asking is," he can began, "Maya, can you please give me a second chance?"

She knew very well that she had regretted the moment when she broke up with him and here he was again, asking for a second chance. "Come here," she motioned with her hand as Moe bent down to her level, allowing her to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Does that answer your question?" she slyly asked while wearing a mischievous smile.

His heart pounded against his chest but at that moment, he felt like he was on cloud nine again. "You know it does," he pulled her closer.

"Only," she said and he looked at her with anticipation, "please don't try to change yourself for me. I love you just the way you are."

And with that, they ended their Valentine's Day night with a kiss.

* * *

**The End**

**Hope you guys liked it and happy late-Valentine's Day :D**


End file.
